Obedius
((This page is incomplete, details coming along after other pages have been finished and the character is solid)) Oh-bed-die-us General Obedius Black was a Gilnean Harvest Wizard until the worgen curse swept Gilneas, destroying most of the crops and dividing the people of the isolated nation state among humans, beasts, and those who died between the two. Obedius was one of the few who regain their humanity despite being infected. In his newfound life he has taken a lycan to exploring the world in search of understanding in more, his new form (and the others that followed) giving him the means to to do so. He seems to favor books, having taken a liking to Autodidacticism in his life. Physical Appearance ~''Taken from the in game flag (because this player writes too damn much).'' Short Version This worgen is noticably normal, save for a few odd things about him. For one he's dressed, although flamboyant to a degree, as a leather robe wearing person with dirt-ridden features here and there. For another he seems to move very gracefully despite being slighty larger than most others of his kind. Lastly he seems to be quite content and in great health, despite smelling of soggy ground and rainwater. To the trained eye (at times) this man is a druid. As druid as any other that walks and protects Azeroth. Worgen Obedius towers over any human like any other, but to other worgen he's about half a head taller than most worgen. Although it's not that visible beneath his robes and armor he's body is well constructed, huge muscles conversly lined with a lifetime of definition from hard work. His face is plain for a worgen aside from a few quirks, aside from his slightly larger than normal lower lip. His eyes are entirely blue and emit an ethereal glow all worgen eyes possess, different shades of blue highlighting features of the worgen's eyes (a dark turquiose-like color simulating the whites while lighter shades of sky blue show the iris and the pupil) while the light reflects off his eyes as normal. His dark grey fur has very light gray markings only just visible, highlighting his features very (especially facial ones) faintly. What would be akin to human hair is tied in twin locks that hang off just under his jaw, wrapped in odd counted bands whilst hanging down to his chest. Finally Obedius's ears seem very beat up, much of the skin seeming jagged whilst fur grows over them, a large noticeable wedge missing from his left ear. His armor is often an odd slapdosh of trinkets, loose clothing, and/or form fitting armor. Armored shoulderpads are often shown to have straps with bits of fur sown into them, trinkets (glowing or not) fastened to them. He often wears fingerless gloves and toeless shoes, letting his claws feel the earth beneath him. Unless in a robe (which he often is), Obedius's armor hugs his body, leaving little to the imagination but not restricting the worgen's movement in the slightest. His claws are neatly kept, oddly enough, seeming to use them as extensions of his fingers with a gentle touch and great precision. Human In this form he sports a square jaw and a round, hooked nose. He has has next to no facial hair, looking almost clean shaven. That said, his dirty brown hair is held into two messily tied locks that hang over his shoulders, and the underneath of his finger and toenails are caked in dirt. He does not seem to wear shoes, his bear feet covered in dirt, mud, and whatever he seems to have waded through the previous day. No matter what he doesn't seem to mind. Cat Obedius seems about as large as many of Azeroth's largest big cat, well defined muscle tonage visble through his light grayish fur. His black claws seem as thick and pristine as they are large, not seeming to sheath. Despite the new form his ears are still very much the same, the chunk missing from his left ear present. His eyes are still blow and glow their ethereal glow, but the once round pupils have become ovaline, widening and thinning as the light grows and diminishes respectively. Many wolf-like traits spill over into this form as well, flat nose and teeth denoting canine features while two sabertooth canines and a large lip remain present. Even his gray-colored mane is rough and runs down his back, akin the hackles of a worgen. Obedius's armor seems to shift with him, becoming black bands that wrap around his legs and neck, the bands around his forepaws and neck seeming to look studded with brass. On the big cat's shoulders aren't the symbol of the Great Cat Spirit, but the emblem of the Harvest, tatooed in blue ink and preventing any fur from growing where they are placed. Bear Obedius's Bear form is a easily towers over any person while hunched over, enormous bulk and musculature seeming to come from the ether. Due to his massive size he seems more sluggish and clumsier, his claws easily the size of daggers. His blue eyes and hackles show prominently in this form, along with his ratty ears. Obedius's armor takes the form of studded (sometimes spiked) leather belting that covers his calves and wrists. The belting even extensively interweaves between his claws, weaving into a pawed glove of sorts. In the stead of a symbol of the Great Bear Spirit is a Harvest pentacle on either shoulder, seeming to be a part of and grow with the fur. Gallery Image:LayingObedius.jpg| A (cropped) screenshot Image:RAINBOWS.jpg| Artist/player interpretation. Image:ObediusComic-1.png| by WannabeJafa Category:Alliance Druid Category:Worgen